What do we do now?
by whitefox13
Summary: Logan went out for a drink and came back with a broken and bruised little boy. now he has to find a way to protect himself and the only person who has ever gotten this close to him, against fame fourtune and the mad man trying to kill him. HPXMen revampt
1. Chapter 1

Hi all it's me! I have taken over this story and for those of you that have read it I would go through and read it again, **this first chapter has a whole other page added on to it** and later I am going to be adding more details and chapters using what its original Author wrote. Thanks for reading and I'll ttyl

Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel and JK Rowling own every thing!! 

It was a stormy night outside in the slums of New York, so very different from the posh Manchester private school for mutants that Logan taught at, not a night for a young'un to be out in.

Logan had come to this area of town looking for a drink and possibly a bar fight, things had not been the same at the school since Chuck went and left that hell bitch Emma and Scott 'Psyche-out' Summers in charge. Logan had seriously thought of quitting but he knew he wouldn't, Scooter needed him around after all. Logan may not have liked him but he did respect him, after a fashion, and he knew when Ms. Frostbite got tired of him and left his sorry ass out in the cold he'd have to be there to keep him from falling apart. Jeannie was the only reason he'd given a toss about what happened to Scotty, if a dame like her could love that schmuck there must be something to him worthy of her. Logan had decided on a decidedly seedy joint on the lower west side and had been about to go in when he heard a small cry, like a kitten asking for food, coming from the alley. Now even in his excessively pissed state he still wanted to check on the noise it so with some eye rolling at his sappiness he had headed behind the bar. When he got there the sight that met his eyes made him want to be very, very sick, he had looked around and was about to leave when out of the corner of his eyes he saw what first to be a pile of rags start to shake, and a tuft of messy black hair had popped out. Logan came closer, popping his claws in case it was something nasty, and had removed the top several layers of material. He eventually excavated a shoulder covered in what appeared to be more rags, and then a small rag covered leg with knobby knees just visible from a large hole in the pants material. Then he saw a tiny body that clearly hadn't had enough to eat for a long while, and a small face scrunched up against the rain that was falling on him. It was a small boy who looked about 2 or 3, but it seemed all of Logans' senses were screaming that the kid was older then that. The boy was cowering away from him holding his hands up in a defensive, supplicating gesture. 

"Please don't hit, uncle, please… I was good, I didn't do anything. Please don't hurt me, please" 

"Hey kid, I ain't yer uncle." The aforementioned kid popped his head up in surprise. Logan sat down near him on the rag pile and the kid skittered away. Logan didn't follow; the kid had only gone as far as the edge of the rag pile anyway. "So what's yer named kid?" 

"Boy." 

"Is that all? Don't yer family call ya something else when they need ya?"  
They boy looked away in embarrassment as he mumbled something he clearly didn't want to say. 

"Sorry kid didn't hear ya." 

"Freak." 

"Well neither ones a good thing to call a child so what do you want to be called?" 

"It doesn't matter. They'll be here soon; they don't care what I want." 

"Really, How long have you been left here?" 

"A while" 

"How long's a while?" 

"About 3 days"  
"Did they say they'd be back in three days?" 

"They said they'd be back in an hour" 

"3 days is a bit longer than an hour." 

"I've had to wait longer for them before" 

"How- No I'm not even ganna ask. Kid you want to come back to the school I teach at? I can get you some good eats and decent clothes." 

"No I have to stay right here. They told me not to move because if I did I'd get punished for being bad." 

"I didn't ask if they said you could, I asked if you wanted to." 

"…Yes I want to go with you." 

So Logan picked the kid up and drove all the way to the x-mansion without having accomplished what he had set out to do, namely get drunk and in a fight. He had called a friend of his on the police force on his way back and had asked about the kid but no one had reported any children missing or stolen. This left him at square one, save for the surrey accent that the kid was talking with. He would have to call Betsy or one of the other brits that were kicking around the mansion to see if they could come up with something. 

When he finally pulled up into the driveway the kid had fallen asleep and Logan didn't want to disturb him so he carried the kid in. As he was walking up to the house he noticed two things, first the kid smelled like blood, maybe 3 days old, and he smelled like family.

Not a direct descendant but still family. 

"What are you doing bringing a child to this house Logan? We don't work this damned hard to bring the mutant race as a whole some respect to have you bring it down with allegations of kidnapping." 

"The kid was abandoned Scotty, had been left on a rag pile behind the roughest bar in New York for three days, I ain't going to just turn my back on him now am I?" 

"No I suppose not. But Christ did you at least call the police?" 

"Course I did, no one has reported a missing or stolen child in the last 3 days in the area, so I'm going to see if I can find the bastards myself. By the way, we might have to call a brit in." 

"And why would that be Logan?" A rather dignified voice with a London accent said from behind him. 

"Hey Betsy, how've you been?" 

"Just fine but you didn't answer my question, why do you need a brit?" 

"Well this kid has a surrey accent; I was hoping that you could maybe find out something from the British authorities, see if you can find the people he was with. Possibly help me kill them." 

"And why would I do that?" 

"Because who ever was supposed to be taking care of this kid, abandoned him on a rag pile, for three days, in the worst section of New York imaginable." 

"That would be a very good reason." 

"Look, this discussion of family massacring is all very heart warming but that kid has been abandoned and lord knows what those people who abandoned him did before that, so let's just take him down to Dr. McCoy for a check up while I contact the British authorities and see what I can turn up okay?" 

"Sure thing Scotty, just so long as I get first crack at the assholes that did this."  
Scott said nothing above a grumble as he turned to go to his office.

Shaking his head Logan walked down to Dr. Macoys office, knocking on the door with his foot he waited a few moments before the blue man opened the heavy metal door.

"Hello Logan," the friendly doctor said as he led the man back in to the infirmary, "what can I do for you?"

"Can you check this kid over, I found him in an ally and he seems to be very small for his age." Logan asked laying the small boy on the metal table.

Twenty minutes later found Logan pacing the waiting room outside Macoys office. Finally the door opened and a somber faced Macoy entered the small room.

"Logan I need you to tell me exactly were you found this boy." The large doctor said sitting in a high backed arm chair.

"I found him in an ally way in the lower west side doc. Why?"

"Logan this boy has been severely abused mentally physically and sexually," he said turning his head towards the only window in the room. "He is half starved and his growth is stunted, Logan who ever did this to this boy knew what they were doing, he has been tortured in a way that is so deplorable that it is practically inhuman. Who ever did this Logan needs to be stopped because I assure you they won't stop with one child." Saying this the larger man turned back to look in to Logan piercing blue eyes, "do you want to see him?" Macoy asked getting up and walking towards the door.

"Yeah doc. I do." The smaller man said following the doctor in to the large stainless steel room.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well here it goes chapter two, this one is a lot longer and I am adding some more interaction with various characters that will be important to the later plot line so at least **skimming this chapter is probably a good idea**. I hope you all like this as much as you liked the original

Disclaimer: please check chapter one for all disclaimers from here on out

Two hours later Logan had successfully put the young boy to bed and had left night crawler with him, giving his instructions to get the older man when the little boy woke up. Mean while Scott and Logan were sitting in the parlor talking over all of the newly acquired information.

"Well it was difficult to say the least but I found his guardians." Scott said slipping threw the files he had printed. 

"Ok Scott and where are the bastards?" Logan asked sitting forward in the high backed chair. 

"Well, it was hell to get the info; they didn't have the kids' birth certificate, immunization shots, doctors' records, dental records, school records, or even fingerprints on file anywhere. I eventually had to contact the surrey representative and describe the kid to him. Apparently the kids' name is Harry James Potter and his wonderful guardians are Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who have a wonderful child name Dudley and look after a horrible juvenile delinquent called 'that potter boy'." 

"Well this just gets better all the time. So where are they?" 

"Well they are taking a much richly deserved vacation at Disney world in California but made a quick stop in New York before going there." 

"Really? So how were they planning on accounting for 'that potter boy's' disappearance? 

"They said that he was going to be given to a relative in New York, I've checked and they have no relatives, business dealings or any connections of any sort to New York." 

"Yeah, wonderful people these Dursleys; so when are they heading back home?" Logan asked going to stand by the large bay windows that looked down on the darkened grounds. 

"In about two weeks." 

"Humph… So Scott, what are you doing for the next two weeks?" 

"The usual, you?" 

"If you can spare me I'm going to arrange a little welcome home party for these people." 

"I'm pretty certain I can. I'm free for babysitting if you need it." 

"Really, that would be great Summers, Any requests?" 

"Yeah, make it good, make it last, and make it ruin their reputations." 

"That I think I can do."

Logan went up to the little room he had left Harry in, night crawler was sitting next to the bed in an armchair reading a book, he waved when he saw Logan walk in.

"Hallo mein Freund you are here to see the little one Ja? He is sleeping right now."

"Yea I was commin up to say by to the kid, I'm hedin over the pond to talk with these relatives of his. Oh his names Harry by the way, tell him that when he wakes up wont cha?" Logan asked pushing the kids' hair back

"I'll tell him, don't worry Logan we'll take care of him." the blue fuzzy young man said smiling up at his teacher.

"I know Fuzzy I know, I'll be back in a few days, keep the kid busy while I'm gone wont cha?"

"Yeah we will Logan no worries." The younger man said turning to look at the tiny boy. The last thing he heard before Logan shut the door was a whispered _sleep well_.

Logan slipped in to the hall and made his way down towards the entry way where he found Ororo, she was standing in front of the main door apparently waiting on him. He told her what was happening and she seemed not in the least bit disturbed by it but she did seem protective of the boy. She of course offered her encouragement in her usual round about way and promised to help Scott and Night Crawler look after the kid. Logan was about to leave for Disney world when Betsy Braddock came along. "You weren't seriously thinking that you'd leave without me were you?" she asked flipping her long hair and raising an eye brow. 

"Naw just was wondering if you'd show up." He said in reply 

"Of course I was, those people give England a bad name and I intend to make sure that my brother knows about this, as well as make sure they are punished to the full extent of the law." 

"Sounds good, I'm planning on tailing them for a while, find out what drives them nuts, and then I'm going to make sure that they get it and worse when they get home." 

"My, you are evil though aren't you?" 

"I try to be." So they left for their respective destinations, Betsy to England, and Logan to Disney land. When Logan arrived at Disney Land it was a simple matter for him to find the kids family, after he had stood in the line up for a couple of hours. They were in the food court getting their other kid, Dudley, some food. Logan wouldn't call it proper food for a growing kid to eat, all it was nachos, a corn dog and cotton candy with a giant tub of pop to wash it down. 

"Now eat it all like a good boy Dinky Dumdums and then we'll go on the tea cup ride." 

"But Mom, I wanted a chili dog!" 

"You can have it later popkins" 

Logan watched this scene with his eyes narrowed in disgusted fascination. The kid was as big as a baby whale now, with the way they fed him he'd be larger than the blob before he turned twenty, probably dead from heart disease shortly after. He was also a whiny brat that deserved to get his pampered arse kicked now. He was going to be an abusive asshole before he hit his teens and worse than that when he reached manhood. These parents were not doing him any favors and were certainly not adding to the betterment of society with the way that they were treating their own son. It may sound cruel but they did better by Harry than their own kid. At least he'd know better than to expect everything to be easy. Logan was worried that they'd see him but they never looked beyond their own noses. Christ on a bike, he could walk around yelling at the top of his lungs that he was following them as well as take flash pictures of them and then jump around naked in a circle in front of them and they'd never notice. He watched them from across the way and found himself morbidly amused by what he'd do to those people for hurting his family. The woman maybe related to the child but she would not get away with anything. He followed the family to the tea cup ride and made certain to stay well clear since the bloated idiot kid of theirs had just eaten. He did not want to catch any of vomit the kid would eventually spew. Sure enough not even a minute into the ride there was a loud retching sound followed by airborne vomit. The ride hadn't even been going that fast and the kid had gotten sick, right over the line. There was no way that that had been accidental. Logan took a couple more steps back as the vomit spattered at his feet. He was lucky that he hadn't gotten any on himself, but he was the only one in the immediate vicinity that could claim that. He looked over to where a young girl was crying out to her mom. Seemed her favorite sun dress was an unfortunate victim of the fly by spattering. Logan felt sympathy for the girl, she hadn't done anything wrong. All she had wanted was to wear her pretty dress in Disney land today. Logan looked around at the people that had been gathered too close to the rides. The majority of them were covered in vomit. The ride operator stopped the ride and looked at the Dursleys with disgust. It was possibly the first time that anyone in his memory had gotten sick on the ride. The operator walked calmly up to them and started talking in a low voice so as not to embarrass them in front of everyone. "Sir, ma'am I'm goona hafta ask you to leave and get the boy someplace to clean up, maybe go see the nurse in case there's something wrong with him." 

"What are you talking about" Vernon swelled with indignation "There is nothing the matter with Dudders, but I will be speaking to my lawyer regarding this ride, and the food that they serve here." 

"Be that as it may, you should get the boy looked after, maybe get him to apologize to the poor people in the line up that got the worst of it." 

"What! Apologize for doing what! My Dudders was not feeling well so he had every right to do what he did, it was just those slack-jawed yokels bad luck that they were there when he did." 

"Sir! A little girl's sun dress is ruined, and I'll bet that there are more people with equally ruined things in the line, and they do deserve an apology from your son for ruining their day by vomiting on them. And since you clearly can't read I'll read that notice up there for you, you know the bright red one that says 'wait one hour after eating before you go on the rides'. Now if you would please leave the ride and get the boy cleaned up…" 

"Fine! But I will be discussing your behavior with the manager." 

"You do that." 

Vernon stormed through the line up, cursing at everyone who got in his way. He even managed to make the little girl with the splattered sun dress cry. As if that weren't enough the cold bitch of an aunt came sniffing along right after him, glaring coldly at the people, as if was their entire fault that her precious son had gotten sick. Then along came the baby whale, smirking as though he had pulled some grand hilarious joke and sneering at the still crying girl. He did not even have the decency to look even slightly ashamed of himself for what he did.

Logan glared at the boy before he sauntered away. He had made certain that the fat blob had seen him glare. He walked away while he mentally counted the seconds before he heard the thumpthumpthump of the fat little turds' daddy running up behind him. He knew exactly what his opening move would be too. He was very happy to know how right he was when the much larger man grabbed him by the back of his coat and tossed him a couple of feet away. He then proceeded to punch him with everything he had. He was mostly depending on his bulk which was good news to Logan cause that meant that a) he was an amateur b) he would be easy to take care of and c) he couldn't do much damage. Logan waited patiently for a few minutes before he kicked the man firmly in the chest and sent him flailing backwards into the nearby trash cans which, ironically, had vomit in them. Logan stood up casually and walked over to stand in front of him. He said nothing to the still sputtering man, but he did glare and he allowed every inch of his contempt and disgust through with that glare. He saw the man get up and try to get his footing for another attack. Logan sent him the warning look which would stop most men cold in their tracks. 

"Don't even think about starting up with me bub, I'm the best there is at what I do." He let himself give Vernon a cold smile before he said "And what I do ain't very nice." 

Vernon sank back against the wall, completely defeated. Oh he would come up with something to save face later on but for now he was cowed. Logan grinned feral as he walked away. He hadn't been following them all day and he already knew what drove them crazy.

The man was worried about his macho pride, well Logan could fix that. The woman was worried about keeping everything neat. The boy loved possessions. They all cared about their social status and their appearance in other people's eyes. Well all those things were easily remedied. Logan chuckled quietly as he headed to the airport. He would be on his way to surrey England, meet with Betsy and Brian, and see what they thought of his idea for revenge. He might also want to rip a strip off of whatever doddering old fool had left Harry with those people to begin with. He started on his way to England with a song in his heart and a cold cruel smile on his lips. When Logan arrived at the airport he was greeted by the welcome sight of both Betsy and Brian Braddock waiting for him. He sauntered over to them as they waved him over to their mode of transportation. He wasn't surprised to find that it was a limo.  
When the vehicle started moving Brian started telling him all that he knew about what they had found out about the kid so far. 

"Well Logan, it looks like you happen to be related to a hero in the local wizarding populace. Apparently this kid, Harry Potter, was the reason that a certain dark wizard was defeated approximately four years ago. I haven't been able to track down anyone who is in charge of the wizards' child welfare system; at this point it looks as if they don't have any. Or if they do it is so disorganized that they might as well not have one. I can tell you this though; the one who happened to be the one to decide where Harry lived happened to be the most powerful wizard in the world, at least he was until Harry was born. His name is Albus Dumbledore, and I know where he works and I have tried to contact him multiple times but all I get is some old biddy named McGonagall who says that he is busy except for the last two times where I managed to talk to him for a few seconds." 

"So you have no idea why that old fool had left him with those people?" 

"Actually according to those that I did ask it was because he was supposedly safe there because of blood protection or some other twaddle that the barmy old codger made up. I had their house checked and rechecked, there was nothing there to protect him, and had never been anything there to protect him. He was literally dumped on these people's doorsteps on the grounds that he'd be safer there than anywhere else because of the blood protection that could be given to him there. And then he forgot to put the precious blood protection in that he had insisted was a necessity for him and was the only reason he was allowed to live there in the first place." 

"So the person who is responsible for one of my family being tortured and abused on a regular basis is a crazy old coot who swears up and down that he needs blood protection to be safe and then abandons him with a group of strangers; powerful wizard or not, that bastards going to find out why you do not mess with my family." 

"He is not just powerful he is also well respected, otherwise I would have had him up on charges by now." 

"Like that makes any difference to me bub. He would have been better off surrendering to you than waiting for me, and you know it." 

"Yes, and I did warn him, but he does not listen." 

"Does he know that the kid was abandoned in New York?" 

"Yes, he knew that he was going to be abandoned before they left for Disney land." 

"Does he know what they did to him?" 

"He denies it but Betsy can tell that he's lying through his teeth." 

"So what does he thinks going to happen?" 

"He believes that you are going to, to quote him, 'be reasonable and return the boy to his proper guardians where he well be well looked after.' I tried to tell him otherwise but I guess I'm just too nice." 

"Well I certainly do hate to disappoint. So when are we going to meet this old bastard." 

"Soon, we should be almost there. He wanted to meet at this place called the leaky cauldron. Just a warning though, he has no idea where the child is, I just told him that he was found abandoned in America." 

"Well this is going to be fun." 

The rest of the ride Logan mused over the things that he was going to do to this old bastard Dumbledore who had left one of his family to be hurt by that group of pigs; he was going to make each and every one of them pay dearly for what they had done. By the time they got to the leaky cauldron he was more then a little angry at the blasé treatment that this Dumbledore had given Harry. He opened the door and made sure he was at the ready in case it was a trap. What he saw was a great deal of people milling around. But he knew that not one of them was the man that he wanted. He wanted someone who was old, had a great deal of power, and was insane or more than likely, cruel and ruthless. He wandered around the open area and did not find him so he looked around the private dining areas and found someone with a scent that he figured was a perfect match. He walked in and stood at the doorway. There he was the ruthless cruel scumbag who had left one of his own to be treated worse than a dog. He was an old wizard with long flowing white hair and beard, dressed in gaudy purple robes and a pointed hat. He seemed to radiate energy and had a twinkle in his eyes, at least at first glance. If you looked closer you could see that it wasn't energy, and that twinkle looked more like a shrewd calculating glance if ever he saw one. He could immediately see through his attire, it was to make everyone underestimate him and think him a kindly if eccentric old man. Logan made sure his gaze held nothing and that his posture gave nothing away. He was going to have to be careful with this rat. He heard Brian and Betsy Braddock catch up to him. He stood in the doorway a few more moments before he stepped coldly in. The old fool held out his hand to shake his but Logan just stared at him. He finally spoke to the old fool. 

"Albus Dumbledore I presume?" 

"Why yes, young man, and you are" 

"Logan… believe me old man the worst thing you have ever done is piss me off." The old fool looked at him in supposed bewilderment for a few moments. Logan could practically see the wheels in his head turning trying to find a way out of this predicament. He was also probably trying to turn this unfortunate event into something that would be favorable for him. Logan deepened his glare and snarled at the old man. 

"I am sorry but I am afraid that I do not know why you are – er – put out with me. If you properly explain yourself then perhaps we can resolve this trouble." 

"Fine then, you wants it spelled out fer ya then here it is old man. A couple 'a days ago I found a kid who'd been dumped in an alley in an extremely rough neighborhood. This kid had been severely abused in every possible way and then left to die. It was a miracle he hadn't been killed off and it was even more of a miracle that he had lived as long as he had. So I ask a few friends a mine on the police force if there've been any kids reported missing that fit his description, but there were none. I noticed he had a surrey accent so a friend of mine pokes around and finds out who he is and where he was staying. Another friend of mine finds out what doddering old asshole scum sucking excuse for a human left him there in the first place without checking to make sure he would be all right. This dirt bag it turns out he made up some bullshit story about the kid needing special protection that he could only get at his moms relatives but neglects to put these features on the house in question. Another friend of mine does extensive tests and finds that there are no magic security charms or any other such crap anywhere near on or around the house or people who were supposedly so crucial to his well being to begin with. So bottom line with this story and the reason I'm mad with you. A kid who turns out to be family a mine gets sent to a very abusive home because some limey piece of shit decides to play god with his life and as good as abandons him there without so much as looking to see what kinda people they were. He then goes on to not add any measures for security for said kid in question either from his relatives or from some other non existent evil scum suckers. This kid gets abused in every possible way every single blasted day until he is abandoned and left to die at the tender age of 5 by these people and then this jack ass is stupid enough to think that I'd let one a my blood relatives go back to that and act all nice for him cause he's a 'great and powerful wizard who is deeply respected by the wizarding community'. Sorry bub for not playing by your rules but when it comes to my family I don't take lightly to someone ill treating them for any reason. So if you would kindly stay the fuck away from my kin I won't hafta kill ya and put yer entrails on display for all to see." 

Logan noticed him move his hand to his robe and noticed the smell change to one of intent to destroy. So he moved fast as heck and pinned the bastard against the wall with his knuckles close to his throat, his hand was wide enough that there were knuckles poking out on either side, before he had a chance to register the change in his posture. 

"I wouldn't try starting anything if I were you bub. I doubt that'd you'd walk away with yer life." 

"Whatever makes you think you'd have a chance, muggle?" The old bastard's voice was mocking if somewhat choked. 

"I'll give ya three reasons. One" He slid the claw on the right side of the bastards' neck out "Metal negates magic thrown from a wand and I got a couple a dozen kilos of the most magic proof metal in existence on my bones. Two" He slide the claw on the other side of his neck out "I got six claws, three on each hand, that are covered in indestructible magic repelling metal and have yer name on them. Two and a half" He slide his third claw out halfway, just enough to make its presence known and tickle the skin of the bastards throat a little "You can kill me but I will come back about half an hour later and rip yer guts out for pissing me off. Believe me if you want to live ya don't want the third reason." He brought his face close to the old fool who had quickly gone from calculating to panicking. He had clearly made a major impression, now to make that impression stick. "Now then, old man, I think it's time I made myself clear. The kid is related to me and I will take care of him, he will be raised in a caring and loving home where you will not poke your old twisted nose. You will have no contact at all with him and should you or anyone else at your request attempt to make contact with him I will rip you to shreds. Should he come to harm at the hands of anyone in the magical community or if he should suddenly go missing by way of magic I will hold you personally responsible and torture all the information out of you and then I will dissect you. Should anything bad at all happen to him then I will hold you responsible and make you regret being born. I feel it only safe to warn you that while I'm not psychic and non magical I am a nasty piece of work with hyper senses that can not be fooled by magic. Try to disguise yerself, or sneak in in anyway, magical or not, I will know and I will kill ya within two seconds of sensing you. You get my drift old man?" 

The old bastard actually looked too stunned to react. Probably was the first time in his life that anyone had told him how it was going to be instead of going along with what he said. Logan shook him hard and made him look at him. He felt something try to invade his mind. He gave his most feral smile. 

"That ain't going to work bub. My specialty is giving psychics headaches without trying." The old man stopped trying to probe his mind. "My mind is like a psychological minefield. One wrong turn and yer mind gets blown up. Now as I was sayin' you understand where you stand in this whole issue? You have no rights to my kid in any way shape or form and you will stay out of his life or else you will lose yours?" The old bastard nodded. 

"I can't hear you nod, now do you understand me." He shook him again. 

"Yes I understand you. Please just leave." 

"Good then, you won't mind my confiscating yer wand will you?" Before the old man had said anything Logan had dropped him and had taken his wand from him.  
"If I'm in a good mood when I get outside I'll leave this in the street fer ya. How many pieces it is in depends on how well you behave yerself, if you get my drift." He swaggered away and saw Brian and Betsy Braddock in the booth looking at him in wry amusement. "Oh and one other thing, if you want to be really safe from me you will co-operate with my friends here, and they will charge you with endangering the life of a child plus however many other charges they can come up with. You will not contest them and you will willingly spend however many years they decide on in whatever prison they choose. If ya don't then you will have to deal with me a lot sooner than you would want to. By the way, their particular abilities make them immune to magic so don't try anything." Logan knew that this was a bluff but the old man was too shook up to notice.  
So Logan made his way through the pub and decided that he would leave the old mans wand in the street, but not before he insured that it would not be of any use to anyone. He cut it into three with his claws and then stomped on the individual pieces into splinters. He swaggered on towards the nearest bus stop and waited for the bus that would take him too little Whinging. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow another chapter thank you for the adds and reviews they are much appreciated, thank you all who have already read this story and are reading it over, but I have an idea for a plot line and some things need to change for it to work.

The bus ride was uneventful it took him to a quaint little community in the middle of the suburbs called Private drive. Logan jumped the three steps to the ground and took off at a light jog he needed to be home before sunset the next day, and that wouldn't be happening if he didn't hurry.

Soon number four private drive came in to sight reaching number three Logans senses were invaded by the scent of blood and decay. Death was prominent in this little neighborhood. Although the sent was faint, so much so that he doubted anyone else would notice it and it seemed to be emanating from behind one of the quaint four by four houses. He followed the scent trail and was very surprised to see that it ended in the garden of Number Four Privet Drive. He supposed that his plans to return to the states that night were not happening.

As he crept closer to the small house he could make out the smell of what seemed to be human remains, digging for only a few moments brought up a small body buried in a shallow grave. He decided that the cops should be called in and backed away from the decaying body to make the call.

When the police finally arrived he had to explain to the investigating officer three times that he was a mutant with hyper senses, who was coming to get some things for his nephew from his former guardians place, when he smelled decaying corpses in the garden. He eventually had to mention that he was the infamous x-man wolverine in order for the police to stop questioning him.

They began excavating the garden and with in the course of forty minutes they found ten bodies all in equally shallow graves, it was apparent that all of the corpses were children by the size of them. It was decided that under these circumstances a full sacking of the house was in order. So not and hour later a warrant had been obtained and the search was under way.

They found numerous tapes, most detailing the abuse that the sick bastards had practiced on Harry; others were of the murders Vernon and Petunia Dursley had committed.

Logan called the x mansion and told Scott what the police had found, It seemed as if the Dursleys would not need his help to fall from grace after all. Twelve of the murders they had found evidence of on the tapes, by the time they finished with the front and back yard there were 16 corpses.

The local authorities were baffled as to how they had been able to get away with killing that many minors, until they began getting some identities for the children, most had been child prostitutes or children of prostitutes. The ones that they had id for had been reported missing but for some reason they just hadn't looked much into it.

When the investigating officers asked about his connection with the Dursleys Logan told them the story of how he had found Harry abandoned behind the bar, how he had been related to him and the fact that he was going to adopt the little boy. The police agreed that it was a good thing that he had rescued Harry otherwise if he had still been alive when the Dursleys had picked him up they would have probably killed him.

Logan decided to stay in a nearby hotel overnight and endeavored to get the adoption papers the next day. There was very little difficulty in getting them, it seemed as though Brian had decided to have a few words with the powers in charge and before he left he was the legally adopted father of one Harry James Potter. 

The Police had informed Scotland Yard of the murders and that the suspected murderers were at large in America. It didn't take long for Scotland Yard to issues a warrant for extradition for the Dursleys. Logan didn't stay around for the trial; he left the next day on a flight to NY. 

The flight had taken longer then Logan thought was necessary and by the time Logan made it to the mansion he was jumpy with anticipation, he wanted to speak with his newly appointed son. He was stopped however by Scott. 

"Logan, before you go looking for the little guy I need to tell you something. It seems some of the other kids were trying to get a look at him and your little guy got scared that magic of his kicked in and sent a couple of them to the roof, he is hiding in his room with Kurt and Ororo. You might want to talk to him he is freaking out.." 

"Okay I'll see what I can to slim but I aint promising anythin' that little guy has been through a lot and the kids 'll have to give him some time.?" 

"I know and I'll talk to the student body about it in the next assembly, but he needs to feel safe here Logan." 

"I know I'll see what I can do, just tell people to stay away form him for the time being." 

"Can do, Now did those people really kill all those kids?" 

"Yeah seems like the normal family they liked to believe they were was just a front for a child prostitution ring." 

"I think that I'm going to be sick." 

"Yeah and you weren't the one who was there. I'm going to see my kid; I just hope living with those psychopaths hasn't done any permanent damage to him." 

Logan walked through the house following the little boys scent. Harry was still in the room he had left him in, looking at the stuffed animal that he had bought Harry at the airport Logan sighed he wasn't good with this caring shit, but for this kid he'd try, he squeezed the lion once, He had gotten a kick out of it and thought that Harry would like it as well. Logan stopped; he had finally reached Harrys' room. He knocked on the door politely and only had to wait a few minutes for Ororo to open the door and let him in.

Sitting in side the room was Kurt, he was in the exact same spot he had been the day before a different novel in his hand. The blue mutant motioned for Logan to speak quietly and then at the sleeping child on the bed.

Logan smiled slightly and turned to Ororo, "Hi 'ro I hear that the little guy got quite a fright today." He whispered looking over at his son 

"Yes he did. I tried to get him to calm down but he believes that he is going to be punished for it. I don't know what those horrible people did to him but I hope that they get it back tenfold." 

"Yeah I'm with you ro' has he been sleeping long?"  
"no Kurt just got him calm enough to lie down, I'm not actually sure if he is asleep or not." She whispered back turning he head to look at the rather large bed in the middle of the room.  
"Thanks Ro'ro." Logan walked over and nodding at the blue fuzzy he sat on Harrys bed. Looking at the eyes that were cracked open he smiled slightly and rolled his eyes 

"Hey kid, I got you something to play with." Logan said lying the stuffy next to Harry. 

Harry reached a hand out and tentatively petted the lion. When Logan moved to give the toy to him he backed away startled. 

"It's okay Harry; we aren't going to hurt you." 

"Really?" Harry asked tears running down his cheeks. 

"Really, this toy is for you." When Harry made no move to take it Logan thought maybe the kid didn't want it. "Don't you like it?" 

"No- I- I mean… They'll just take it from me anyway so why like it." 

"They, The Dursleys? They are not going to take it or you away. They are going to go to prison for a very long time." 

"Then who's going to look after me?" 

"I will, so will Kurt, ro and all of the other x-men. You are family now." 

"I am?" 

"Yes you are. I adopted you before I came back here; legally you are my son now." 

"Really, Can I call you dad then?" 

"If you want to, or just Logan is fine, it's up to you." 

"I think I like dad." Harry climbed in to Logans lap, the older man smiled and cuddled the little kid closer to him handing Harry the plush toy to play with. 

"So, is my name Harry?" 

"Yes, your name is Harry James Potter." 

"Is your last name Potter too?" 

"Nope, I don't have a last name that I know of." 

"Then I don't want my last name either." Logan chuckled. 

"You need to have a last name little guy, if I ever find mine I'll let you have it too. Until then your last name is Potter." Harry pouted in the cute way that only a little kid could.

Logan picked him up. He saw that he was wearing some old children's clothes. 

"Things are going to be changing around here for you Darlin, and the first thing that's going to change is your clothes. I'll be taking you in tomorrow to get some decent clothes and toys." 

"Really, you're going to get me real clothes and real toys?" 

"Yeah kid; and I'm going to see about getting you educated. I might want to home school but I'll see about the other schools first. But that's tomorrow, tonight we are going to bed early so that I can get up early and make us some pancakes in the morning." 

"You mean I don't have to cook either?" 

"No, who the heck makes a little kid cook, never mind don't answer that question. Do you want blueberry pancakes?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that." They continued to discuss what foodstuffs would grace their table the next morning, before they went to bed, Logan grinned holding Harry close closed his eyes and drifted off.

A/N 2 okay soo that was the third chapter just to tell you I am keeping the six year jump in this story buut… I am going to do some side stories to go with it!! Thanks ttyl


End file.
